Worldwide
by Kris Jo
Summary: Kendall has a hard time falling asleep so he calls C.J. to calm him down. My first fanfic. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. Anyway, I'm the type of girl who listens to her CDs when she can't fall asleep and one night I put in BTR, their first album. When 'Worldwide' came on, this is what I saw in my head. I know, could I be more cliche? Just so you know, C.J. is my OC.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OC, sadly I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

I turned over in my bunk, trying to fall asleep. This had been going on for about four hours and I didn't know why. The concert ended six hours ago, and I didn't eat any sugar or drink a soda so there was no artificial energy in my system. Just when I thought I was drifting off, my eyes would snap open and I was wide awake again.

I ran my hands over my face and let out an irritated groan. "Why can't I fall asleep?" I asked myself.

"Kendall?" I opened my eyes and saw James leaning down from his bunk above mine, sympathy in his eyes.

"Sorry dude, did I wake you up?"

"Call her man. It's helped before."

I shook my head. "It's two in the morning over there. She's asleep."

It was James's turn to shake his head. "She won't care. Call her." I jumped as he threw my phone at me. How did he get my phone?

Shaking the thought from my head, I climbed out of bed and walked to our living area in the back of the bus as I dialed her number. I forced myself to hit the send button and put the phone to my ear.

The line rang three times and I just about hung up when I heard a click. "Hello?" she said sleepily.

I mentally punched myself. I hated waking her up. But still, that one little word spoken in a soft tone sent a wave of calm over me. I finally felt my body relax and I felt a little sleepy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Kendall?" she asked. I could hear her voice getting clearer as she woke up.

"Yeah C.J., it's me."

She let out a small groan. "It's early baby. Is everything okay?"

I sighed. "I know. I'm sorry but I had to talk to you. I couldn't fall asleep and hearing your voice always calms me down."

C.J. sighed happily on the other end and I knew she was smiling. The tour had been going on for three months and I missed her so much. Three months without seeing her was hard on me. I would never tell the guys, but sometimes I would close myself in the bathroom and silently cry, wishing to be with her again.

She must have known what I was thinking because she said, "Kendall, the tour ends in three weeks. I miss you too, you know that. I miss you so much that it hurts. But I keep telling myself that I will see you again. We've made it three months, and I know that we can make it three more weeks."

I can't help but smile. There was something about C.J. She had this gift. No matter what mood someone was in, she would say the most amazing thing to make them smile. I knew it was because she had gone through a sad time in her life and she didn't want anyone else to feel that kind of sadness.

"Thanks C.J. You always know just what to say." I paused to let her chuckle softly. "I love you."

Without a moment's hesitation, she replied, "I love you too. Not to totally ruin the moment but can I go back to sleep now?"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Yes you can. I'll see you in three weeks. Good night love."

"Good night baby." The line clicked dead.

I wanted to stay on the phone with her for those three weeks. I didn't want the conversation to end because if it kept going on, it would be like she was next to me in the bus, not thousands of miles away in another state. But not matter how much I wanted it; I knew it had to end. She needed to sleep, and so did I.

I pushed off the chair and walked back to my bunk. I had put my phone away and was pulling the blanket up when James's head appeared again.

"Better?" I nodded. "I knew it would. You guys should listen to me more often."

I threw my pillow at him. "Go to sleep James."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! The whole artificial energy thing is something I say all the time when I feel like I need caffiene or sugar. I wanted to make Kendall seem more sensitive than he is in a lot of other stories I've read and the reason is simple: he's my favorite! Anyway, there's another whole part to this if you want me to write it. Feel free to review!<strong>

**Ciao Bellisima**

**Kris**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to share the rest of this. With just the one chapter it didn't seem right. This one is longer and I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Big Time Rush, only my OC and the plot**

* * *

><p>I collapsed on the cushions, tired but too hyped up to even think about falling asleep. I was hyped up for two reasons. One being that we had just finished our show and the adrenaline was still pumping through my system. Two was that it was our last show, and we'd be on our way back to Los Angeles tomorrow so I would get to see C.J.<p>

Logan entered and flopped down next to me, a smile on his face. "That was an amazing performance. Although I think I could've done without the teddy bear to my face."

I laughed gently at him. When we were singing Any Kind of Guy, a fan had thrown a teddy bear up at the stage and the angle they had thrown it at caused it to connect with Logan's face. He had faltered but only for a moment while it had taken all of my control to keep singing and not burst out laughing.

"Our fans are great, but sometimes I wonder about their mental health," I joked. By this time James and Carlos sat down with us.

Logan punched me playfully in my shoulder. "They're not crazy. It is a normal response." He looked like he was really thinking about what I had said. "Then again, sometimes I worry."

All four of us started laughing. Then the bus lurched forward and threw me at James. I landed in his lap.

My phone started ringing and I rolled onto the floor as I dug it out of my pocket. It was C.J. "Thank you C.J., you just saved me from a very awkward moment."

"What are you talking about? Was a fan trying to get to you?"

"No when the bus started moving I fell in James's lap." I walked out of the seating area for some privacy.

She started laughing so hard I thought that she would give herself an asthma attack. I cracked a smile along with her. Finally she calmed down enough to talk. "Oh I'm sorry, I was just imagining that. Anyways, what time are you guys gonna take off?"

"Well we're going back to the hotel for tonight because it's too late, but I figure we'll take off around ten tomorrow morning."

C.J. was quiet as she did the math in her head. "So that'll put you guys back here around seven-ish?"

"That sounds about right. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. Sure the adrenaline from the concert is a contributing factor, but I can't wait to see you again."

"I can't wait to see you either. Try to sleep though. I don't want to hug you and then have you fall asleep in my arms," she said with a chuckle.

I chuckled too. "I'll do my best. Good night C.J. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Kendall. I shall be waiting."

* * *

><p>The bus drove smoothly down the road. James and Carlos were playing a video game, Logan was reading a book and occasionally dodging their flying limbs, and I was listening to my music with my head against the window.<p>

I watched the traffic pass us, and sometimes I heard a horn honk when the people recognized the bus. After a while I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. Even though I told C.J. I would try, I had ended up staying up all night hanging with the guys. I had just been too excited, and now I was feeling it. Even with my music blaring through my ear buds and the shouts from the others, I felt myself start to drift off.

I had been on the edge of sleep, about to fall into it so deep that nothing could wake me up, when the bus suddenly dropped on one side. My eyes snapped open in surprise. The guys had all quieted down. The driver managed to get onto the shoulder of the road and park.

I turned off my player as I got to my feet, James and Carlos already on their way out. The driver, Eddie, wasn't in his seat and the door was open so we all stepped out into the sunshine.

He was standing near the back of the bus, hands on his hips and shaking his head. I walked over to him. "What's going on Eddie?"

He pointed to the rear tire. "Got a flat and I was stupid and didn't make sure we had a spare. I have to call roadside service to bring a spare and help me change it. You guys can get back on the bus."

"Can you ballpark how long that's gonna take?" I asked anxiously. I knew C.J. was expecting us and I didn't want to keep her waiting.

Eddie shrugged. "I have no idea how long it'll take them to get here, it depends on how busy they are and how bad traffic is, but once we get the tire here it'll take about forty-five minutes to change it. Sorry Kendall." Eddie knew how badly I wanted to get back. He patted my shoulder. "Why don't you just get back on the bus and take a nap? You look like you're really tired."

I turned around, feeling really miserable. I had made the mistake of getting my hopes up for seeing her and they had just been brought below ground level. The way that Eddie had said that seemed like it would be more than an hour or two for roadside service to get there.

Carlos rubbed my shoulder. "Don't worry dude, I'm sure it won't be too long. You'll be back to C.J. soon."

"I sure hope so," I mumbled as I climbed the steps and walked back to the seating area. I put my ear buds back in and leaned back against the window. Sleep came over me really easily and I drifted off.

Movement underneath me woke me up. The bus was moving again. I was happy to know that until I looked out the window and saw that it was darker than it had been earlier.

I looked at James, Carlos, and Logan and found them all watching a movie. I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

Logan looked over at me. "Hey you're up. Well, it took about three and a half hours for roadside service to get there. There was a really bad traffic jam that they got stuck in. Then when they arrived it took them about an hour to get the tire changed, even with both guys and Eddie working on it. We're back on the road now and it's around six."

My eyes widened in shock. Four and a half hours late! And C.J. was expecting me to be there in an hour. I hauled myself to my feet and dug my phone out. I quickly dialed her number as I went to lie down on my bunk.

"Kendall! I can't wait to see you. Just ask Camille, I've been jumping up and down all day long with excitement. You'd think I just drank twelve Pepsis but there's no caffeine in my system," she said quickly. I cringed at how happy she sounded.

"Ceej," I said slowly. "I really wish I didn't have to tell you this. We got a flat tire and didn't have a spare so we had to wait for one. But it took them over three hours to get here with it because of a traffic jam and then it took them another hour to change the tire. It looks like I won't be back until after eleven." There was silence on the other end. "I'm so sorry Ceej."

She let out a small sigh. "It's okay Kendall. It's not a big deal. I'll probably be in bed when you get here so I'll leave a lamp on for you."

"I really am sorry."

"Stop apologizing baby. Unless you planted the nail or rock that caused the flat then it's not your fault. It's fine really. I'll see you soon Kendall."

I could hear the sadness in her voice but decided not to press the matter any. When C.J. set her mind to something there was very little one could do to change it.

"Okay, I'll see you. Bye C.J."

"Bye Kendall." I closed my phone, walked back, and settled down to watch the rest of the movie with the guys.

* * *

><p>The bus pulled over on the road and came to a gentle stop at eleven thirty. I glanced out the window and saw that we were at the Palm Woods. All of us gathered our bags and stepped off, stepping into the silent night air. We managed to get through the lobby without making any noise and got to the elevators.<p>

We got off on the second floor, but I didn't go to 2J with the others. Logan saw my change of direction and just smiled. "See you tomorrow man."

"You too." I dug in my pocket for my keys and singled out the one to the door I was standing in front of. I smiled when I entered and saw one lamp on in the living room. She had left it on like she said she would. Still holding my bag, I walked back to the bedroom and quietly turned the knob.

C.J. was lying in bed on her side, her dark hair fanned out over the pillow. I couldn't stop myself from sighing contentedly when I saw her. Sleeping, she looked so peaceful and happy, even with the comforter pulled up to her chin.

I slid into the room and quickly changed into my t-shirt and pajama pants. Then I stepped outside and turned off the lamp, feeling my way back. I lifted the comforter and lay down beside her.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close. Even though she was asleep, I could've sworn I heard her sigh happily. I curled up against her and buried my face into her hair. The sweet scent of her shampoo and the sound of her breathing quickly lulled me to sleep, but not before I realized that performing in front of thousands of fans paled in comparison to holding C.J. in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. I hope that you enjoyed this. If I got the times wrong with changing a tire or the roadside servcie stuff then I'm sorry. I don't know much about cars so I just pulled some times from the air. Just so you know, I didn't tell you the city their last show was in for a reason: I didn't want to have to Google driving times to L.A. so you can use your imagination to where their last show was. <strong>**Thanks for taking the time to read this!**

**Ciao Bellisimas!**

**Kris**


End file.
